


subtleties

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “That wasn’t very subtle,” Chris whispers, lips brushing against the shell of Stiles’ ear.





	subtleties

“That wasn’t very subtle,” Chris whispers, lips brushing against the shell of Stiles’ ear. He’s a wall of heat behind Stiles, his body not quite pressed against’ Stiles, a teasing inch apart left between them, but it’s more of a promise of what’s to come than anything else.

 

“You left us an engraved invitation,” Peter drawls, a hint of fang in the smirk he flashes Stiles.  _ He  _ doesn’t bother keeping his distance, swaying right into Stiles, chest to chest, a strong tight between Stiles’ legs, sinuous hands dragging Stiles’ shirt up at a deliciously slow pace.

 

“I got tired of both of you giving me space,” Stiles tells them, shouts a little for Chris’ benefit because the music is loud, the bass heavy, the pounding of his heart heavier still. “And I didn’t like the way that twink was getting his hands all over you guys.”

 

Both men laugh at that and Stiles would feel a little offended, but it’s nice, feeling both their chest resonate with the sound.

 

“Sorry to say, sweetheart, but you’re a twink yourself,” Peter teases, his arms pointedly wrapping around Stiles slim waist, Chris’ hands holding onto his hips.

 

“Maybe,” Stiles admits and it’s so hard to keep track of the conversation with both men finally so close to him, moving with him as one perfectly synchronized unit as they dance, “But you’re both still very much mine.”

 

He thinks he sees Peter’s eye flash, making him look even hungrier for Stiles than before, but it’s Chris who sandwiches Stiles between them both, all of them finally flush against each other, as he says, words dripping with promise, “How about we show you how much you’re ours then?”


End file.
